


When He Calls (It's Okay to Have a Little Fun)

by A_Graph_You_Look_At



Series: Missing Moments [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 1x04 Raising Hell Coda, 1x05 Moo Shu To Go missing scene, Alec Speaks Spanish, Alec is an emotionally stunted wreck tbh, Canon Compliant, Isabelle Lightwood gives me a lot of feelings, Izzy is a good sister, Izzy speaks Spanish, Izzy tries really hard, Lightwood Siblings, implied malec, implied one-sided Jalec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Graph_You_Look_At/pseuds/A_Graph_You_Look_At
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My interpretation of a scene that I feel was missing from episode 1x05 "Moo Shu To Go".   A little insight into how Magnus got Alec's number.<br/>-<br/>“Now Alec, I want you to listen to what I have to say very carefully.  You may not be very happy with me, but I don’t really care right now.  All I want is for you to be happy.  And the actions I took tonight reflect that.” </p>
<p>"Izzy, what did you do?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	When He Calls (It's Okay to Have a Little Fun)

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I were discussing how Magnus got Alec's number when the sneak peek for episode 5 came out. We were fairly disappointed to be deprived of a potentially wonderful Lightwood Sibling scene. I imagine this took place right after they got back to the institute from Magnus' lair. 
> 
> This series will probably expand as the show continues and I see more opportunity for little scenes like this.

 

“Alec!”  Izzy ran after her brother, catching up to him just in time to stop his bedroom door from slamming shut.  “Alec, don’t run away from me.”  She stepped into Alec’s room and closed the door behind her.  Her older brother’s room was neat, but not completely bare like Jace’s was.  Actually, it was a little messy at the moment with the wardrobe doors open and clothes strewn across the bed; Izzy wondered at this for a moment, but pushed it from her mind when she saw Alec sitting on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands.  

“Oh, _hermano_...” Izzy walked over to sit beside her brother, throwing an arm around him and leaning her head on his shoulder.  She was afraid he would shrug her off, ignore her like he had at Magnus’.  He didn’t push her off, though, and they sat in silence for an immeasurable moment.  Surprisingly, it was Alec that broke the silence.

“Izzy...I don’t know what to do.”

Izzy lifted her head to see Alec looking at her with a desperate confusion in his eyes.  It broke her heart to see her brother like this.  She remembered when he had first told her about his feelings for Jace, just a week after the two had completed their _parabatai_ ritual.  Alec had whispered to her inside a blanket fort he had made her build with him before he said anything, putting silence runes his door and each wall “just to be sure”.  Izzy had been 12 at the time, Alec only 14.  

Since then, Izzy was the only one who knew about Alec’s proclivity.  More than just knowing, she found herself trying to shoulder his burden.  She became a little bit louder whenever Alec got quiet: around their parents, around Jace, around Clave representatives, even around Max.  He had never said it outright, but Izzy had figured out that her brother felt the best solution was to blend into the background of whatever room he was in.  So she did what she could to help him.  

Seeing him tonight, however, scared and angry and hating himself...it made Izzy realize that perhaps she had been wrong.  Her brother did not deserve to fade into the background.  She steeled herself and stood up, planting her feet in front of Alec and putting her hands on his shoulders.  

“Alec, look at me.”  She waited until his eyes met hers before continuing, “You don’t know what to do, but _I_ do.”  Alec’s frown deepened in doubt, but she just plastered a big smile on her face.  She was going to help Alec.   _Really_ help him.  Starting now.  

“Alec, what you need, is to have some fun!”  

“Izzy, this is not-” She cut him off with a hard look that had him rolling his eyes.  

“You listen to me, Alexander,”  Izzy said, tightening her grip on his shoulders, “What happened tonight, is not your fault.”  Alec didn’t meet her eyes.  “What happened tonight is not your _fault_.  Say it.”

Alec looked up at her sourly.  He mumbled something under his breath.

“What was that?”

“What happened tonight was not my fault.”

Izzy could tell he didn’t believe it.  It was a start, at least.  

“Now Alec, I want you to listen to what I have to say very carefully.  You may not be very happy with me, but I don’t really care right now.  All I want is for you to be happy.  And the actions I took tonight reflect that.”  Alec’s gaze snapped to hers in suspicion.  

“Izzy, what did you do?”  She took a deep breath, taking her hands off of Alec’s shoulders to place on her hips.

“Now, I know you can be a little bit...oblivious,” she chose her words carefully.  “So, I thought I might employ some drastic measures.”

“Izzy...”  His tone was warning now and panic was creeping back into his eyes.

“I don’t know if you noticed, but Magnus Bane was being very-”

“Izzy, please tell me you didn’t-”

“He was being very nice to you, so I thought maybe I could-

“I swear on the Angel, Izzy, what did you-”

“So, I gave him your number and-”

“Izzy-!”  Alec stood up, forcing Izzy to look up at him as she finished her thought in one breath.

“And I told him that you are not always such a wet towel, and that he should call you!”

There was a moment of tense silence before Alec erupted in a frenzy of aborted hand gestures and unfinished thoughts.

“Izzy, what possessed you to do that!  What- who- Izzy, I don’t- What if he- I can’t-!”  

“Alec!”  Izzy took her brother’s face in her hands forcefully, making him look her in the eye.  “I want you to be happy.  Magnus is a very nice warlock that was dropping some very heavy hints.  I gave him your number, because he likes you!  And it’s about damn time someone noticed you.”  She gentled her hands on Alec’s face, letting some of the regret she felt show on her face.  Often, she tried to be as bubbly as possible, as if she could somehow force her lightness into the seclusion Alec had created for himself.  That she had helped him create.  She felt older, looking at him like this.

“The Angel knows I have helped you blend into the background in the past.  But tonight, Magnus saw you anyway.  I love you, _hermano_ , and I want you to be happy.  And I think Magnus wants that, too.  And I think he can help you...” Izzy didn’t really know how Magnus could help her brother.  He could be a mentor, maybe?  Some kind of gay Scout Leader?  Or maybe he could just show Alec that he deserved to be seen, too.  Maybe he could be more.  “I think he can help you.  I think he _wants_ to.”

The siblings shared a moment of silent communication, the kind that really can only _be_ silent because there are no words to describe what’s being said.  Izzy offered a small smile, a hundred times more genuine than the one she had worn before, and Alec let out a sigh before pulling her into a hug.  

“I love you, too, _hermana_ ,” he said into her hair.  Izzy gave her brother one more squeeze before letting him go, patting his cheek before she turned to leave his room.  He didn’t seem on the verge of breaking down now, at least.  Progress came in baby steps, she reminded herself.

She reached his door but turned back as she touched the handle.  “When he calls-”

“ _If_ he calls.”

“ _When_ he calls,” Izzy insisted with a sly smile, “remember: it’s okay to have a little fun.   _Bueno_?”

Alec rolled his eyes, but replied, “ _Aprobado_ ,” anyway.  Izzy left with a smile on her face and just a sliver of hope in her heart.  

***

When Alec’s phone rang, he was more than a little annoyed at unknown number flashing on his screen.   _Now is not the time_ , he wanted to say to whomever was calling him in the middle of his and Clary’s training.  Instead, he forced himself to give a more professional greeting.

“Hello, who is this?”  

 

“Alexander! Hi-”  Alec’s mind went temporarily blank at the smooth voice on the other end of the call.   _Magnus_ .  Alec knew Izzy had given the warlock his number, but Alec didn’t believe for a second that he would actually _call_.  Magnus had stopped speaking by now, and Alec panicked.  

 

“Uh, yeah.  Yeah, hey, what’s up?”   _Smooth_ .   _Great job, Alec._

 

Magnus went on about Alec being...sympathetic?  Was that some sort of euphemism?  Alec was so confused.  But then-

 

“Would you like to go out for a drink sometime?”  And Izzy’s words echoed in Alec’s ears.

 

_“It’s okay to have a little fun.”_

 

Izzy had done her best, now it was Alec’s turn.

 

“That sounds _fun_...when?”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at doctorthetwitch.tumblr.com for a lot of reblogs of the same Malec scenes re-gif'd over and over again, and also a lot of shadowhunters shitposting on Tuesday nights. 
> 
> I wrote this at like 2 in the morning, so lemme know if I misspelled something


End file.
